Madur
The Madur are a peace loving dwarf race on the northern side of the fractured world, residing in the nation of Devellir**. They are considered to be the oldest if not the first created created by God**. They live in the mountain caves or topside strongholds at all times ready to defend themselves if necessary. Violence is always a last resort for the Madurians they prefer the diplomatic approach to nasty situations believing that negative actions will come back in the form of karma or even natural disasters if the offense was grave enough. When they must defend themselves they specialize in strength instead of speed and sword and heavy armor instead of reflexes. The Madur focus in heavy armor, heavy weaponry, and herbalism, and penalized in all forms of archery and magic. The dwarfs have been great herbalists since they learned the art from God. Being unable to use magic at call they focused on using the rare plants of the mountains to heal their people and poison their enemies along with pseudo magical properties. Before the Sunder** the Madur reigned over most of the northern world and the underground caverns of the mountains. They had lasting relationships with every country and race on the planet trading precious and semiprecious gems from mines deep in the mountains for building materials, food and various services. However since the sundering the Madur have been more secluded, reluctant to be friends with the elves that caused so much karmic resistance that it destroyed the world. The Madur mostly associate with the human neighbors to the south trading for the essentials of survival and the cosmopolitan capitalist are always more then happy to oblige. The dwarfs have found ways to survive on their own without the helps from the rest of the world, using their advanced knowledge of plants have crossbred with cave mushrooms like wheat, barley, and even corn. It may no look like much but it can still be ground up and cooked and tastes just the same. Mushroom foods grows very quickly and most anywhere making it optimal for the dwarfs living in mountains. After the sunder. the Madur having taken using their own forests for building supplies. instead of buying wood from other races out of respect for the forest. However desperate times calls for desperate measure sacrificing their trees in order to recede from the rest of the world. While unable to use magic themselves, from generations of magical inactivity, they hire or kidnap mages for their metaphysical needs, such as regenerating water, trees, and anything else they need, even transporting off the island to another from time to time,. Kidnapped mages are not all upset about their capture, they are treated to a lavish life, along with the same freedoms as other dwarfs along with a nice wage, and home, some mages go out of their way to get captured by the Madur. Madurians live simply, choosing to expand themselves physically instead of their minds or infrastructure. Either by increasing their strength, constitution, hair or even deep voice, coating their throats with varying plants. Dwarfs have an easy time with learning languages, including the very complex dragon tongue. Dwarf opera houses are the most renowned in the world for being braved perfectly from stone, and would carry the sound thought the mountain tunnels letting everyone in a settlement hear their music. The wealthiest patrons are able to get front row seats while the poor people would be able to put their ears to the walls and hear the voices carry though the stones for free. Once in a while however the dragon operas will attract many people from every part of Livet, including the elfish people putting aside differences so everyone can enjoy the rich dragon music.